ConWash (Summer, 1779)
by robinweadon
Summary: This is a FanFiction of ConWash having a nice dose of lemon. I hope you guys like it. (: I am not used to smut so don't be so harsh.


(Summer, 1779.)

His hands only brushed against the tanned skin, feeling each and every curve, making the person underneath to fidget about. He was eager but knew the importance of being gentle. A heated face was starting to breathe a bit heavier as he hadn't done such a thing many times before, but he wasn't so wild as this wasn't the first, or the last, that he had done this with the other before. Little huffs implied that the younger man wanted more and wanted the older man to hurry his touching work to "other" areas.

"George-" He snapped out in a rush before the thought of resistance came across his mind. The last thing he wanted was to regret his words but it was already too late, saying it only made him flustered and embarrassed.

George, in reply, traced down the stomach and its imperfections. His hazel eyes looked tried to focus in darker brown eyes but the darkness of the night prevented any sort of direct eye contact. He leaned down closer to his lover in a hushed, whispered tone,"...Connor..."

Just the faint word of a single name made him get a shiver but only took advantage of the opportunity. Knowing that he could do something and take some sort of chance of be somewhat dominant even though he was physically being the bottom,"Say my real name."

A comment from Connor made him smirk a bit and said the syllables carefully, rasping them in a faint tone in his ear as he only reached farther below in between legs, grabbing, stroking. Gasping moans soon came out of Connor's mouth, making sure they were muffled by the back of his hand so that people surrounding Washington's tent could not hear their forbidden actions and/or the sound of the affections. Anything would be better than the chance of someone hearing them but the way George was treating his partner only made him delirious, craving more. How only the sounds were a splendid delight and encouraged Washington to go slower as this made Connor react delightfully. He knew he couldn't be slow forever as this would cause great impatience for both sides. The way Connor was gasping, begging, pleading for it made him almost ignore the fact that they needed to be quiet at this time of night. As the other hand was giving some attention, his other hand separate into the single digits, slowly entering to prepare as they started a lengthy process.

Soon the moans were getting louder, leading Connor to get increasingly better at covering up these gasps. If George's hands were not do busy, he would have down to take the moans away and take Connor's mouth into a kiss to cover them., so that he would not have to use the back of his hand so desperately, biting down on the skin. After more than a few several minutes, it felt right to go to the next step and very thing seemed to be in check. Washington paused, looking down at Connor to make sure if it was alright to proceed. Of course he got a positive response to go from just the same silence as well.

He slowly inserted himself in, making sure not to go in to fast as this would cause a great amount of sound to come from the younger man (if this was an extreme positive thing or a negative thing, it would only come out negative in the long run). A strong feeling numbed up Connor's body in a heated rush, giving strong sensations throughout. It had been far too long since they engaged in any sort of body contact and far too long since they had seen each other for an extended period of time.

Connor's face went into a deep red shade and heat radiated from him. His mouth was open and breathed out hot, flustered air. He only gave soft grunts to tell the older man that he was approving what was happening. With this information, George started to give swifter movements to add the pleasure for both of them, even causing him to give a bit of a heated breath here and there.

Loving paces became penetrating thrusts, gentle breaths became rusty moans, and hot skin became drowned surfaces. Time of pleasure had come to an end as they gave their final thrusts and their final unsilenced moans. Sleep over came them for only a short time as the war our side only continue, waking them from their rest.


End file.
